the_ren_crown_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ren Crown
Florence Crown is the main character of The Ren Crown Series. Ren is a fiercely loyal twin sister to her popular and well-liked brother, Christian. On the night that everything changed, she is out with Christian setting up a surprise for a girl that Christian wants to ask to prom. After leaving the girls house, they are soon chased by a group of people who are after them for unknown reasons (later we find out that they were after awakening magic). Ren and Christian flee and soon Christian awakens with new magical powers. To save Ren, he pushes her aside and tries to fight them off with his powers but is soon overwhelmed and killed. Ren, who is very badly hurt and close to death, lies broken on the street until a mysterious boy and his uncle who both seem to be magical come along to investigate the scene. She is healed by this boy (Alexander Dare ) and given one last moment with her brother before she is knocked out. After losing her twin brother, Ren grieves for her loss and is sent to mutliple therapists after telling everyone what she witnessed the night Christian died. However, her ramblings are seen as crazy and she is soon aliented at school. She finds comfort from the mysterious Mr. Verisetti, her art teacher. Art class having become her safe haven, she is comfortable around Mr. Verisetti until, one day, Verisetti asks her to mix her own paint and she is forced, with magic, to create a sketch. Ren mixes her own paint and draws a sketch of window with curtains and then realizes that Verisetti is not somebody who she can trust and runs from him. Soon after she meets William Tasky (Will), who has traveled to the first layer to do research as part of punishment for engaging in magic outside of the rules at the famous school, Excelsine. After meeting Will she learns of an enchantment that is able to revive the dead. Desperate for her twin brother to be alive again, Ren employs Will's help in recovering her brother. Ren finds out that not only does will not know how to do an organ enchantment, there is also a ten minute time limit on corpses and reviving them. After finding this out and with help from one of her sketches that seems to have come to life on paper, he is accidentally sucked into her sketch and is unable to pull him out. After a few experimentations and a serious mishap within the sketch, she is finally able to pull him out and they are soon joined by Mr. Marsgrove, the dean of Excelsine who seems to be strangely uneasy around Ren. Marsgrove then takes Ren, promising to enroll her at the academy and take care of her. Unfortunately, the magical world is full of double meanings, so she is enrolled in Excelsine, but taken to Marsgroves house where he locks her in a room and tells her that she needs to stay in there for her own safety. Ren, being a master lock picker, escapes from the room and manages to find a roommate after looking through Mr. Marsgroves possessions, She finds a new roommate in Olivia Price , a stiff and uptight law student. After settling into her new room, Ren gets to work on discovering how to "wake the dead" to get her brother back. While discovering magic and learning tricks and immersing herself in the magical Second layer of the world and the school, Excelsine, she meets new people and is even reaquainted with Alexander Dare, the boy who discovered her broken and almost dead on the street in the non-magical first layer. Ren begins to see that in a world where magic is a normal part of life, she happens to have abilities that are not so normal in the magical world. She begins to see that she is an Origin mage and tries to hide it while attending Excelsine. Personality Florence Crown (AKA Ren Crown) is an intelligent and scatterbrained 18 year old, who also happens to the protagonist of the story. She is fiercely loyal and a bit of an introvert before she comes to excelsine. She loves her brother fiercely and still thinks about him and remmbers him whenever she performs magic. Because she is so loyal, she is very self-sacrificing, a trait which many of her close friends berate her for. Since becoming a mage and entering Excelsine she has managed to open a lot more and creates very powerful community magic with the people that she meets and befriends. She seeks knowledge and is an avid learner. But she is also shown to be pretty scatterbrained and awkward (especially when dealing with her crush). She finds comfort in painting and creating art. She tends to be a little closed off, especially after losing her brother. She doesn't show her emotions so freely. Ren also likes making things and doing things for the people she loves. She is shown constantly worrying about the welfare of others, even after some of them have betrayed her. She is also known to be a tad bit naive in her dealings with people and magical awareness. Appearance Ren Crown is described as having reddish-brownish hair (mostly red) with eyes that are the color of sapphire with a ring of teal. She is known to have trouble with dealing with her age and how she looks being on the short side. Relationships Quotes